Blood And Love
by TaintedxXxCross
Summary: In the middle of a war Lovino is submitted to fight for his country against the Spanish, but when a spanish man saves him from death one day he finds himself wanting to learn more about the man, he finds himself wanting to grow closer. Maybe Antonio will be able to save him in ways he thought he couldn't be saved. SPAMANO AntonioXLovino Human names used. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino stood, leaning back against the wall of an unknown building as he watched the cloudless spanish sky. The setting sun gave an illusion of beauty in the small, violent clad town. As an italian soldier he knew the risks of being out alone, the goverment may of thought that the town had been tamed by their soldiers, but no one could be more wrong. There were countless uprisings, soldiers had been killed, and men on both sides had been tortured.

Although it seems hard to overlook such a thing there were so many other atrocities that resulted in the wars that this was very small, a mear raindrop in a stormy sky. Outside the walls of the once quante spanish town, bombs had been dropped, far more had been tortured, women had been raped, and murder was running rampet. Lovino was lucky to be stationed here, where it was safe, or at least that much safer. If stationed anywhere else he would have surely died.

He never asked to join the war, even if he had been considering it very seriously. The Italian Army was far to short on troops, and that resulted in having men picked without their permission, some underage. The goverment was in so much chaos that not even officials were thinking straight. Lovino imagined the only thoughts they could manage were something along the lines of... _Need men now. Must rally troops. Make the spanish go KA-BOOM!_

Idiots, all of them.

Feliciano had also been chosen, a very unfortunate coincidence. He couldn't imagine how they had somehow chosen both of them, they were both underage! Only 17 years, slowly gaining on 18, and Feliciano was even younger. He often wondered how his _frapello_ was holding out, or even if he was alive, but such simplicities were unrealistic. Both the Italian and Spanish were wearing fast, and there was literally panic throughout both countries.

It's funny how such peaceful places could quickly be turned into an area of bloodshed and agony. The human race could be a truly horrible thing when they wanted to be.

If Lovino had it his way all would be fine. Everyday he would eat a ripe tomato, and Feliciano would be right by his side, along with Grandpa to keep them company. They would laugh, play, and have an all around good time, but that was never going to happen. You could only hope to live through the years to come, if that.

Not that he would ever tell anyone. Lovino's days with Roma and Feliciano consisted of calling them both worthless bastards, scolding his brother on his ignorance, and being a general, well... Nevermind.

As he sighed, staring up at the white clouds just beginning to strole into his vision, Lovino heard a shouting some distance away, possibly far in the main part of town. When such things happened it was never good, in fact it resulted in a few deaths over the past months.

Pulling out his ever handy pocket knife, the only weapon he currently had in his possession, he jogged out and made his way into the main part of town. Around the buildings people had gathered to watch, some Spanish men were currently beating a single italian troop. The man had fallen to the ground and was bleeding heavily, but the four men continued to kick mercilessly, despite his weak condition.

Should he try to stop them? Those four men against the two of them could easily be victorious, and Lovino definetly wasn't the strongest soldier of the bunch, no matter what he told the others. He may be killed or tortured, and...

No, this wasn't a time to think. That man needed him desperately, and what if Lovino himself was in that posistion? Would he want a standby to just watch him die when he could have possibly saved him? Lovino wouldn't be one of those types of people, and as his blood hummed with energy and fear he gripped tighter onto his pocket knife. It took a moment but he managed to unfreeze himself from his stilled mindset, and prepared to help the man.

Lovino ran up, shoving one back with a grunt, and bent down swiftly trying to coax the man up so they could run. He briefly wondered where the other troops were today, but before any other thoughts could form he was slammed upside the head and forced to the ground by two of the men.

He cried out and struggled in a vain attempt to free himself as two of the four men beat him. Lovino's pocket knife had flown from his hand and landed somewhere unreachable. The men punched and kicked him without remorse, when one man suddenly paused he wondered why, all the while he manage to get to his knees and punch the first across his face, leaving a massive nose bleed, and a possibly broken nose. Then, out of his peripheral vision the man grabbed some sort of small hand-held object that glinted threateningly when it was grazed by the setting sunlight.

_He had found Lovino's pocket knife_

This had not been a good day for Lovino to loose his pistol_._

He was suddenly behind Lovino and slashed awkwardly, slicing the back of his arm in a clumsy, unexpierienced motion. Lovino flinched as the stinging pain seeped through and the blood started to soak the arm of his uniform, but he could pay no attention to him, or the other who he now managed to partially subdue would be able to knock him back, only then would a quick death not be an option.

Before the man could bring out the knife again, Lovino turned to see the man out of the corner of his eye, while bringing the other man down to the ground in front of him. In miliseconds he realised it was useless when the man rose the knife yet again, he hoped if he died today it wouldn't be as painful as he imagined.

In all honestly Lovino was scared to death, ironicly. He didn't want to die, and as the relization struck his pulse pounded and sweat coated his body. Despite his wishes he was going to die here, not peacefully, not happily, but by a spanish man on a rampage in the middle of horrific war. He would never find a true love, a lifelong friend, or even lose his fucking virginity! It was a short life that anyone would not want to live in, but hey, he never said life was easy. In fact it was one ugly bitch.

He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, his back filling with a searing pain. The other man fainted from heat stroke and overall bloodloss, but the other was about to give the final blow to Lovino's skull. He didn't even know if the other man was still alive.

Lovino was beat, there was no sense fighting it. As much as he wanted to scream and shout for help none would come, and did he really want to die screaming? Battling his urges he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for his final breath. Tears welled in his eyes and leaked down over his cheeks.

If only he could see his _frapello_ again! Lovino would never admit it, but yes, he was cute, and he was the most important person to him. As children they would play soccer in the fields behind their italian home. Feliciano would make Lovino feel better at any age, day, or time, even when it didn't appear to be. (Which was most of the time.) But, now it was all over. He didn't even know if his cute _frapello _was alive, but he had always hoped... And now that hope was being slaughtered by an angry spanish idiot.

Yet... There was no final blow.

Did the man pull back? No, impossible! He could hear a scuffle occuring as he thought, but with who? Had others come to help, and why wasn't he standing up to aid them now? Lovino was shocked, completely and utterly shocked. He thought for sure he was completely screwed over, but maybe he did have an angel watching over him, or at least something...

No, that was silly, what poor being would watch over the likes of him?

Shaking out his pained limbs he stood shakily, and with difficulty. His vision was blurred so he could only see that the man that hurt him was left, well not really. He could only tell by the sound of his shouting, his vision was so fucked up. He could see however, a dark blur knock him to the ground, unconcious.

"Are you alright, _mi joven soldado_?" The blur inquired with worry, accented heavily with a spanish tongue.

Lovino took a moment to peice together what had just taken place. He shook violently as his vision cleared and locked on a pair of beautiful, bright green eyes. Confusion clouded his features and he couldn't look away from the passionate gaze. Why would a spanish man help him?

"Are you alright?" He asked again, frowning heavily. It looked wrong on his face, Lovino felt this man should be smiling.

"I-I.. Yes, I'm fine." Lovino managed.

"This is not a good place for you to be around, _mi amigo!" _The man's face lit up in a blinding smile as he pushed his chocolate curls back. "Come with me." He took Lovino's hand, pulling him swiftly away from the scene.

"Wait! What about the others?" Lovino tried to turn and pull out of the spanish man's grip, but he yanked him forward with a forcefullness that didn't seem possible.

"They are dead, what's important now is _your _safety." His eyes hardened, and against Lovino's better judgement he went with the green eyed man. Why would he save him if he was just going to kill him in the end?

The spanish man pulled him to the outskirts of town, where homes weren't normally placed. There, he saw a home. It was almost cottage like, but slightly run down. In the backyard Lovino saw the beginings of a ripe tomato garden, but was unable to inspect anything as the man pulled him to the front door, yanking the door open, and nearly throwing him inside, in the process tripping and stumbling onto the wooden floor.

"Hey, bastard! What was that for?" Lovino growled, sitting up and glaring at the spanish man.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd trip!" He helped Lovino up. "My names Antonio, _y tu?" _

"Name's..." He thought for a moment, could he really trust Antonio? "Name's Lovino."

"What a cute name! I'll call you Lovi!" He smiled warmly, laughing.

"No way, bastard! Just because you saved me doesn't mean you can give me some pet name! I'm out of here!" He marched angrily to the door, but was stopped by a strong hand.

"Lovino, that is not a good idea. People will be looking for you now, spanish men will want you dead. It's best you stay here for a while, and let the panic die down." Antonio's voice was dead, void of emotion. For the time being he decided to listen, maybe he could get some information out of him.

"Whatever, bastard." He walked over to sit on a nearby couch, then tried to turn on a lamp which refused to light. "What the hell? Where's the electricity?"

"It got shut off, it should be back up soon, I don't know when. I usually hang out at my friends house when I can, Gilbert and Francis. We'll leave for them shortly."

"Can I trust them?"

"Of course, Lovi! They're my best friends, and I would never put you in harms way!"

"Why? Why did you help me?"

"You didn't look like the sort of some of the others, less cruel. So, I helped."

"...Fine." He would take that answer for now.

"Are you ready then? We can head to Francis' house now!"

"Yes, bastard. Of course I'm ready." He scowled.

"Let's GOOOOOOO!" Antonio laughed, pulling him out the door.

_This was going to be a long week..._

_ But, maybe... He could learn more about Antonio..._

* * *

** A/N: Alright, I gotta say it's a good start... kinda. Please R&R to keep me motivated, I'd appreciate it. Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

He would never go back, never. Lovino had quickly decided he hated the french pervert, Francis. Not only had he practically molested Antonio on the way in, but had tried to do the same to Lovino. Who did that bastard think he was?

Francis had a nice house, weirdly mansion-like. Lavish furniture, expensive items, and all the latest technology. Francis was in the kitchen cooking up something 'absolutely delightful,' while Lovino sat at a distance next to Antonio as they spoke to the obnoxious Albino, Gilbert. With all this hastle Francis better have some damn good cooking, if not Lovino would make some pasta himself, or maybe he would just leave and let some angry spanish men slit his throat. That could easily be less painful.

"So you got your sorry ass kicked by some spanish guys? They would never be able to do that to the awesome me!" Gilbert laughed loudly, irritating the italian to no end and causing him to flush a tomato red.

"Why don't we take you out there and see?" Lovino snapped back.

"Oh, Lovi! No need to be embarrassed, _mi tomate~!" _Antonia refered to his blush and reached to tug at Lovino's curl, but was quickly slapped away from it as Lovino blushed impossibly deeper, there was no need for Antonio to touch _that_ area.

"I am done! I have created the most amazing meal, I hope you all will enjoy it!" Lovino swore Francis floated in carrying plates of food, practically dancing around the dining room table as he set them down.

They all rose and went to sit with Francis, Lovino's fists clenched at his side as he tried not to punch out not only that albino's gigantic ego, but the french pervert's cheesy accent. Lovino decided this was probably the most annoyed he had ever been, and no, he was not embarrassed!

Antonio pulled a chair back for Lovino to sit in as if they were on a date, causing him to scowl and grumble some choice words as he sat down. Antonio took the seat to the right of him as Francis sat directly across from Lovino, with Gilbert next to him.

"So, little soldier, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Francis purred to him from across the table.

Lovino shot him a glare. "What do you want to know?"

"First of all, how old are you?" If Francis could look anymore like a rapist during the time Lovino had ever known him it would have been then. Creepy-ass bastard...

"I'm 17." Lovino told him flatly, digging into his food. He hated to admit it, but the french bastard could cook.

"Oh," Francis looked disappointed. "How were you enlisted then?" Now he looked generally curious.

"I don't know, the Italian government is a mess. I was considering joining once I was 18. My _fratello_ was also chosen, he's 16 going on 17."

"Ah, what a tragedy!" Francis gasped dramatically. "Two young boys drafted in the military underage, scared, lost, beaten! It wo-!"

"Shut up, bastard!" Lovino yelled, he didn't need this. Not only was he already terrified for Feliciano's safety but now he had some french nut telling him about it!

"You're sensitive!" Gilbert laughed even louder. "You're never going to make it out of this war, unlike the awesome m-!"

Lovino slammed his hands on the table, pushing his chair back and standing quickly. He wouldn't take this, he'd rather be back on the streets being tortured. Lovino turned quickly, walking towards the door, walking out and slamming it as hard and as loudly as the angry italian could manage. Stomping back the way he came Lovino made it about six feet before he heard the door open again. He ignored it and walked faster.

"Wait, Lovi!" A spanish accented voice made him turn around and pause.

"What do you want?" He growled as the man ran up to him and rested his hands on Lovino's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about them, _mi tomate! _I didn't know they were getting on your nerves like that!" He hugged Lovino close, rubbing his back and burying his face in his hair, all the while mumbling about how cute his little Lovi was.

"Get off!" Lovino pushed him away, Antonio stumbled back looking slightly hurt. "I don't need your apology! I'm going back to my station!" He turned and began storming off.

"But you'll get hurt, Lovi!" Antonio jogged up next to him and tried to get him to stop.

"I already am hurt!"

"Where Lovi? I can make it all better." Antonio stood in front of Lovino, blocking his path.

"No, you can't make it better! You can't make _anything _better!" Lovino yelled loudly. Antonio took on a surprised expression at the intensity of his words.

"Oh, Lovi... Is something else bothering you?"

"Why so concerned?" Lovino spat back. "Are you some sort of idiot spanish spy looking for information? Well I've got nothing do leave me alone!" He tried to push through Antonio's unmoving form but the spanish man was unnaturally strong, a stone pillar in the way of the italian's freedom.

"I'm not a spy, Lovi." He said softly, gently pushing him back and brushing his hair from his face. "I've seen you around before, and you looked... Um... Nice..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I told you, different from the others." He spoke slowly.

"Heh, yeah. Goodbye Antonio, hope none of the troops kill you." He growled angrily with sarcasm heavy in his tone. Antonio looked hurt by the comment, but quickly got over it as Lovino walked past him to try to get away.

"No! I'll tell you what, let's go back to my house! Whatever you want Lovi, we don't have to stay here. I promise I'll take care of you until this is all over you, just stay with me!" He caught up to walk next to the flustered italian.

"I hope you realize I'd only be staying until the panic dies down." Lovino avoided his stare, but saw a... disappointed? look cross his features.

"Of course..."

"Well, I'm not going back anyway."

"Yes, you are." Antonio's voice took a hard edge.

"No, I'm not bastard! Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm someone who just saved your life, and I'm not letting you go back just to be killed!" Lovino was suddenly in the air and his stomach connected with something hard, the blood rushed to his head and he became disoriented, he was worried and confused until he realized Antonio had thrown him over his shoulder and had began walking back home.

"Put me down!" He punched at the hard muscles on Antonio's back, he seemed not to feel a thing. How could he at first have lik-... No. Liked was too strong a word! He couldn't believe he had wanted to learn more about this bastard!

"No."

"If you don't put me dow-!"

"You'll what? We're going back home, and maybe later you'll tell me what's really bothering you."

"There's nothing bothering me! The only thing wrong is there's a spanish idiot carrying me back to his place to do god knows what!" Lovino lied, he wasn't going to tell some stranger that Francis had upset him about Feliciano and his predicament, that was just stupid.

"Yes, there is." By Antonio's tone Lovino was sure he knew something was up, maybe even what the problem was.

* * *

Antonio had escorted Lovino back to his home, once there the italian had plopped down onto the couch, flushed red, and crossed his arms. Refusing to say a word to him, no matter how much Antonio tried.

Lovino was becoming annoyed with him, he kept trying to 'cheer him up' and stuff of that nature. Why should he care? He knew nothing about Lovino.

"I know there's something wrong, Lovi!" He whined for the millionth time. "Tell me?"

Lovino flushed a dark red out of pure anger, one more time and he would explode into his Italian Badassness and kick the spanish guy's ass.

"Lovi~"

"Shut up, bastard!" He yelled.

"But Lovi, I just want to make you happy!" He sat on the couch next to the teen, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling him close in an obnoxious cutesy way.

"Get off."

"Nooo~"

"Now."

"Lovinooo!"

"I'm going to bed." He got up, maybe he would leave him alone.

"Aw, alright _mi tomate... _Go down the hall right there, the first door should be the guest room. Leave the door open, there's no electricity or windows in there so if you wake up without it it'll be pitch black. The electricity should be up some time tomorrow!"

"Fine. Goodnight.

"Goodnight, Lovi~"

Lovino retired to the guest room, leaving the door open as said. It was a nice room with a comfortable, happy air about it. He immediately found himself de-stressing, kicking off his boots and unbuttoning his uniform he found a pair of slacks. Lovino guessed he would have to go shirtless for the night, he threw them on, and climbed into the extremely soft, warm bed, pulling the covers up around his neck and immediately relaxed, drifting into a dreamless sleep after a hard day.

**A/N: There we go... hope to have new chapter up soon. R&R, no rude reviews please. Suggest anything you want. Bai bai!**


End file.
